The present invention relates to a method of producing an airtight and waterproof slide fastener, and more specifically to a method of producing a slide fastener wherein a series of fastener elements are secured to each of a pair of fastener tapes along one edge each thereof, each said fastener tape is formed thereon with a waterproof sealing layer, and when said series of fastener elements on each said pair of fastener tapes are engaged with each other, the edges of said waterproof sealing layers on each said pair of fastener tapes are press-contacted with each other so as to provide airtightness and waterproofness.